


Saudade

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: (n.) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "The love that remains"!! There are triggering subjects in this book, If you are easily triggered to sexual themes, drugs, alcohol, abuse, murder. Please don't read !!(Mafia AU)Club Kalopsia, a place that makes you see things more beautiful than they actually are, and Tendou Satori is to take out the successful owner of this place: Wakatoshi Ushijima.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Tendou walked into his boss's office, he was summoned up from his last mission by Semi to take care of something else, though he was bummed out that he was pulled back from his assassination mission for this, the silver haired male walked in sitting in his seat with an angry sigh.

"Tendou, I need you to take care of a club owner for me."

"Kill him or actually take care of him Semi?" 

"Fucking kill him, he's pissing me off. But anyway. he owns Club Kalopsia, I'm sure you know it, I sent someone to kill him and they returned halfway to death because of his body guards. I need you to gain the man's trust and then kill him at the perfect moment okay? In order for you to prove that you have killed him I'll need the key and his ID to Club Kalopsia."

Tendou looked down at the olive haired male in the pictures Semi showed him, his eyes locking onto the neon light sign. "Got it, he'll be out of your hair soon."

"Good."

...................

Tendou looked at the application he grabbed from the bartender. "What the hell do you mean that there is only stripper and performer roles available?? Surely I could work with you not as, that." He motioned to the metal pole on the stage, the bartender rolling his eyes with a smile. "Yeah I'm sorry, but that's all we have left. Performer you don't have to strip unless you sign a waver saying you are okay with removing clothes or going out into the crowd,"

"I'll take it." The blue eyed bar tender lightly chuckled until he was cut off by loud screams, Tendou looked over his shoulder seeing a black and silver haired male wearing barely anything walk onto the stage towards the pole the crowd was mainly girls and a few boys, he looked back at the bartender seeing that his blue eyes were glued on the male in an amazed look.

"Who is that on the stage?"

"Hm? O-Oh um that Bokuto, he's one of the male strippers along with Sugawara who is also a performer and Goshiki."

Tendou made an 'oh' shape with his mouth before signing the application. "So could I interview for today? Or is the big boss man not here."

The male grabbed the application and rung a bell, a green haired boy walked in. "Yams take my spot for a minute I need to do an Interview." 

"Ah, yes Akaashi."

Tendou got off the stool following Akaashi to the back room, he walked past a large room with mirrors and costumes seeing a few people in there, Akaashi unlocked a door and let Tendou walk in before closing it behind him.

"Okay lets see, you chose performer. Question one: Are you currently in a sexual or nonsexual relationship with anyone?"

"No, I'm single."

"Question Two: Do you have any police records, birth certificates and ID's?"

"Yes, and I have a clean record, thanks for asking." Akaashi smirked as Tendou handed him the things he asked for. "Okay you weren't lying that's good. You can have these back." The red haired male tiredly grabbed the papers and cards from the bartender's hands.

"Any background with dance? Even with some you will still take lessons which are provided by Club Kalopsia."

"I did acrobats and gymnastics for a little bit."

"That's nice, last question. Why do you want this job, Tendou Satori?" His name sounded cold on Akaashi's lips.

"Easy, I got fired from my last job from yelling at a customer who was cussing me out and wanting to fight, so now I have no source of income."

"Hah- Uhm, yeah don't worry we won't fire you for that, our employees are taught self defense for a good reason. Okay, yeah if it was up to me you'd have work tomorrow at nine pm but that's up to Ushijima so you can go back there. Good luck."

Akaashi lightly pushed Tendou through a door. "Hey what do you mean good luck?!" The door closed and he didn't get an answer, the room he was in felt colder and smelt nice. Slowly turning around he met eyes with the olive haired man in the photo Semi provided him with.

"May I see your application?" His deep voice startled Tendou, walking over he put the application down on the desk sitting down as the man read it. "Alright, I need to check you don't work for Semi Eita, I know his members have an SE tattoo somewhere on their body."

"Who? I have no tattoo's so there's no reason to check."

Ushijima's face didn't change. "I was almost assassinated by one of his people, I am sorry but I need to ask you to remove your clothes, if not then you will not be allowed to work here."

'Shit!' Tendou remembered the makeup on his hip hoping that his jeans didn't rub it off, with a sigh he got up taking off his hoodie. He didn't really feel like putting on a shirt today and the cold air suddenly hitting his body make him shiver, he locked eyes with Ushijima once again before taking off his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

The olive haired male got up circling Tendou studying the red head, he hands suddenly touched Tendou's thigh. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ushijima moved the red heads boxers slightly up checking for a tattoo. "Sit back down please I need to check your inner thighs."

"If you just wanted to touch me you might as well of just told me to strip all the way." He looked away from Ushijima as the male looked at his inner thighs. "Okay none here, I need to check your tongue."

"Who the fuck would put a tattoo on their tongue?"  
"The last person here had one, it's just a precaution."

Tendou rolled his eyes opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, Ushijima got closer to the red head's face slightly startling him as the male grabbed his tongue. "Okay you're clear, put your clothes back on."

"Geeze I'm surprised you didn't ask to see my dick as a just in case." The olive haired male raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe I should, you're hostile."

"No, it was a joke."

"Yeah, okay, you have the job, staring tomorrow, just show up when you can."

Tendou watched the male leave processing what had just happened, heat rushed up to his cheeks. "No one's ever touched me that gently before, what the hell?"

.....

The red head turned the corner to the room he was assigned to by Akaashi, he froze backing behind the corner slightly peering over seeing Ushijima hug a small black haired boy before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Ushi did you see that new move I did out there?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry. I was in an interview."

"Oh! Did we get someone new?"

"Yeah, his name is Tendou Satori he has red hair, very hostile but his body looks fine."

The black haired male intertwined the two's fingers. "Well if you cheat on me with him I'll be pissed and quit Ushi, just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean you can go off with someone else or vice versa but bar owner for you."

"Yes I know, and I wont."

Tendou felt as if he were home sick.  
'I'll check my room out tomorrow when I get here, I need to sleep.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima stared up at his empty ceiling, his mind ran with thoughts, some of the small boy who attacked him, the new performer: Tendou, Goshiki and how Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to be getting closer. With a sigh he closed his eyes hearing his door open, he listened as the barely audible footsteps got closer to him before a weight pressed onto the bed.

"Ushi, are you okay?"

The olive haired male opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Goshiki who held a sad and worried look in his chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now, im worried about the club and some of it's employees who are getting too close to each oth-"

"So what if they're 'too close'? I work under you and yet I'm with you, it'd be hypocritical for you to not allow anyone to date."

Ushijima sat up looking at the closed door Goshiki had entered from, he felt the boy's small arms wrap around his arm as his head rested on the olive haired male's shoulder. "All you talk about is the club Ushi, it's making me jealous, like you love it more than me.."

Ushijima flinched at the saddened tone in Goshiki's voice, he placed a hand on the boy's cheek doing a circular motion with his thumb on Goshiki's soft skin. "I'm sorry, I guess I have been ignoring you for a building." As he spoke the boy leaned into his hand adoring the olive male's touch, Ushijima leaned in placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

.....

Tendou walked into the bar seeing Akaashi setting up the cup and alcohol, next to him was the black and silver haired stripper from the night before in a white hoodie and black jeans, his hair wasn't up like last night and he had a tired look on his face.

"Hey Akaashi. Can I ask you a question?" 

The black haired male jumped in surprise at Tendou's voice, with a smile he nodded as Bokuto sat on the counter. "Last night I was walking down to my room and I saw Ushijima with a short black haired boy, who is that?"

"Oh! That's Goshiki, him and Ushijima are together."

Tendou nodded with a tired sigh, he could barely sleep last night, it was his bad habit for when he was stressed. Akaashi turned his head as Bokuto began to talk, Tendou noticing a light bruise on his neck.

"Are you two dating?"

Bokuto's eyes widened and Akaashi stayed silent, they looked at each other for a moment before Akaashi spoke up. "No, we just hooked up, and we were both sober when Bokuto asked." Tendou smirked knowing Akaashi admired the male stripper but didn't think he admired him that much.

"Oh right! I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to finally meet you Tendou, Akaashi told me about you last night." Tendou hummed in response a headache was threatening at his skull, he waved taking out the key to his room and walking over to the hall. He stopped at the door turning the key and pushing the door. "Ugh, why the hell isn't this working?" 

"Do you need some help?"

Tendou turned his head to see a silver haired male with deep brown eyes and a freckle on his left cheek, his features were soft reminding Tendou of a mother. "Uhm yeah, I can't open the door." The silver haired man turned the key, twisting the handle, pulling the door back then pushing it open. "There you go, nice to meet you Tendou."

"Nice to meet you too uhm."

"Suga, or Sugawara." The two shook hands before Suga left to his own room closing the door behind him, Tendou in the room in front of him. "So this is my job for now hm? Tsk this better not take forever."

......

Tendou looked at the costume Suga handed him, it was a bit, okay it was really revealing. "Uh, Suga I don't think I can-"

"Chill out, this is just the base of it. Ushijima wouldn't make us just dress like the strippers unless he told us about it first, today we're not performing because you're new and need to learn the basics so for in the meantime~ We get to go give the VIP tables their drinks!"

Tendou awkwardly smiled at the silver haired male's enthusiasm, he officially hated this job Semi gave him, maybe it was a punishment not a job. Putting on the clothes Suga handed him he looked in the mirror, despite what most people think, he didn't really like seeing his body. When he walked out Suga held two trays with a smile handing one to Tendou.

"Okay so Akaashi will give us a number from three to five, then he will give us an order of drinks that we need to take to the table since he is not allowed to leave the bar alone, especially during a busy night." With an angry grumble he followed Suga's instructions watching as Suga got the drinks and happily walked off, Akaashi handed him a card saying '2' before putting six drinks on his tray.

Pushing open the curtain he saw the six drunk as shit guys who ordered the drinks, they all looked at Tendou as he walked towards the table setting drinks down. His hair fell in front of his eyes when he finished, quickly turning around and fixing his hair he felt a hand grab his wrist pulling him back.

"Hey come on don't leave~ Take a drink with us."

"Yeah I'm good no thanks, if you'll excuse me I have a job to -"

Tendou felt the cold table press against his back as he glared up at the male on top of him, he felt another pair of hands run up his exposed thighs. "Hey get the fuck off before I beat the living shit out of you." The man smirked at Tendou's remark tightening his grip around the red heads grip his nails slightly digging into his skin.

"You have no muscle I highly doubt you could beat me up."

And the last straw had fallen, with a smirk Tendou wrapped his legs around the man's waist earning a happy smile from him as he leaned in connecting their lips and letting go of Tendou's wrists as his hands moved down to his hips. Pulling away from the kiss with a venomous smile he reared his head back before harshly head butting the man, he fell to the ground as Tendou got up spitting at the him. "Take you're fucking saliva back, asshole."

He locked eyes with Suga when he got back to the bar, he was tired. "Can I go to my room? I had a bad moment with a customer and I'd like to be alone for a minute?" Suga held a pitiful look as he set down the empty tray pulling Tendou into a hug. "You're always free to go, what table was it because I can kick them out."

"Oh it's fine, just be careful if you get table two." With that Tendou broke away from the hug and walked to his room, Suga walked over to the bouncer at the door.

A man who was slightly tan stopped watching as a pale, silver haired male showed up by the bouncer. He didn't know what he was saying but soon the bouncer was gone and came back dragging out three men before disappearing again. Once the man was back he walked over, pulling out his ID.

"I need to speak with Ushijima, business details only."  
"In the back, take a right and down the hallway take a left. You'll see his door."

"Thanks."

"No problem Daichi."


	3. Chapter 3

Suga sighed as he finished up his shift and headed over to Tendou's room, he was about to knock on the door when he heard the red head's voice as if he was talking on the phone.

"Semi you do't understand how stressful this job fucking is, okay? You sent me out to a place with people and I can only deal with a few not however many are in this bar."

Suga's heart dropped, though Tendou was new he didn't want him to leave, he softly knocked on the door, footsteps stopped by the door as it opened revealing the drained man. "Oh, Tendou are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What is it?"

"You really don't like working here do you? Why'd you ask Ushijima for the job then?"

Tendou sighed as Suga passed him into the room. "And who is Semi is he your boyfriend?"

"Ex, and I can't tell you why I got the job. But yes, I do hate it okay? It's tiring, I really don't like people and then having them grab me just isn't fun. Hell I barely enjoyed the interview for here."

Tendou paused for a moment. "Wait what the fuck, did I just say Semi is my ex?" Suga placed a hand over his mouth trying to cover a laugh from Tendou's expression. "W-What? Is he not?"

"No! Yes! Argh I don't know okay?"

With a slight laugh Suga walked past Tendou back into the hallway. "Do you smoke? My shift is over but I normally stay late to help Akaashi with the bar since Bokuto likes to talk to him a lot." Tendou stared at the silver haired male, looking him up and down. "You're lying, there is no way in hell that you smoke."

"Hm, but I do. It helps me relieve stress. Do you?"

"I stopped a while ago, but I'll take a hit."

With a smile Suga walked over to his room, opening the door and exiting wearing a large black denim jacket. "Oh, if you wanna change you can, if not I have a bunch of jackets."

"Like I'd fit in those."

"No? Then I could text Goshiki if we can break into his room and steal on of the jacket Ushijima lets him wear." 

"Oh uh, okay.."

Suga pulled the phone from his pocket, a small keychain of a crow was attached to it, he pressed a button and put it to his ear. "Yeah hey Gou, I was wondering if I could borrow the jacket Ushijima gave you? I have a friend here who wont fit in mine and we wanted to go out for a smoke."

"Yeah? Yeah okay! I'll go put it in Ushijima's office after our smoke then."

He pressed the end button walking over to Goshiki's room that had a code lock instead of a normal key lock, once it opened Suga walked in grabbing a large purple and white baseball jacket, a large S was sown onto the shoulder. Tendou took the jacket from Suga and slid it over his costume as they walked outside to the back of the bar, the silver haired male pulled out a pack of cigarettes it was still more than halfway full, signifying he didn't smoke that much.

He pulled out two of them handing one to Tendou before pulling out a lighter and taking in a breath. Tendou breathed in the poisonous fumes noticing Suga's eyes on him as he breathed out. "What?"

"That jacket looks nice on you."

"Uhm thanks?"

There was a long pause as Suga breathed in blowing the smoke out his nose. "You wanna get drunk with me? I have some alcohol at my house and we could play some Mario Cart?" Tendou smiled. "We just met and you're wanting to get drunk with me?"

"Yeah, come one it'll be fun! We could play truth or dare! If you want I could invite some people, you can too."

"Hm, fine." Suga grinned happily as he slightly bounced grabbing Tendou's free hand. "Yes! I'm a fun drunk so you'll have a great time!"

....

An hour had passed and Tendou found himself holding his fifth shot of watermelon vodka in a room with Suga, Lev, Yaku and someone named Shirabu. The bottle on the ground as he looked at the drunk people around him, it landed on him. "Truth or dare Tendou?"

The red head looked up at the person known as Shirabu. "Truth."

"Are you a virgin? If yes who or how did you lose it?"

Suga lightly smacked Shirabu. "That's personal information he doesn't have to tell you."

"No I am not one, I was pushed into a closet with somebody and without consent they took it, thus why I don't like people touching me."

It went silent, Suga's eyes went dark as he raised a hand once again harshly throwing it down onto Shirabu's back. "Okay, I'm tipsy and tired so party is over! Byee~" Suga pushed the extra guests out of the house leaving him and Tendou alone.

He turned around looked at the red head. "I'm sorry for them.."

"Oh it's fine, he's dead anyways." Suga sat down next to Tendou slowly grabbing his hand, Tendou looked down at the gesture and intertwined their fingers. "Hey Suga?"

"Yeah?"

They locked eyes, Tendou staring into Suga's dark brown eyes as he leaned in slightly closing his eyes as their lips got closer. "Could I?" He watch the pale boy close his eyes and lean in connecting their lips, Tendou returned it feeling his free hand place itself on Suga's soft cheek as they begun to make out. Within a few seconds Suga's arms wrapped around Tendou's neck as he slowly fell to the ground pulling the red head down with him.

Tendou pulled away with a pant looking down at Suga, his silver hair was pushed back revealing his forehead a deep blush rested on his cheeks. "You're really pretty."

"Thanks Ten, do you wanna, continue? It's up to you." Tendou placed a soft butterfly kiss on Suga's forehead slowly trailing down to his right cheek to the corner of his lips. "So, what is this?"

"Anything you wanna call it, a hook up, a one night stand, first date, ect." Suga's soft clear voice made Tendou feel calm as he once again looked at the pale boy, getting startled when Suga began to sit up pushing Tendou up and sitting in his lap, once again wrapping his arms around Tendou's neck. "Is this okay? I'm not triggering anything am I?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Uhm h-how far are we going with this though?"

Both of Suga's hands cupped Tendou's cheeks as he softly smiled. "We can go as far as you're comfortable with 'kay? If you get uncomfy we can stop sweetie."

A slight blush dusted over Tendou's face at the name. "Y-Yeah okay!" A quiet giggle left Suga as they connected their lips and the red head wrapped his arms around Suga's waist.

He enjoyed the silver haired male's soft touch, and yet at some points when it got heated Ushijima would cross his mind.

Causing him to question his current actions and the job Semi had given him, and a question to himself.

'Do I have to kill him?'


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed, Akaashi had to take time off his job because he took rat poison the night he lost himself, and Tendou's wounds had begun to heal quickly. The red head looked down at his phone seeing that Suga was calling him, he pressed the decline button, looking across the street he stared at the club Ushijima owned.

He breathed out removing the cigarette from his lips as smoke blew into the air, he felt tired, a hand tapped his shoulder as he turned looking at the small Nekoma killer known as Yaku. "What?"

"Give me the cig, I want a hit."

He handed it over as Yaku took a hit off of it following his gaze to the club. "So you need to kill the boss of this place?"  
"Yes, but he's hard to reach. My buddy Yamagata was caught last time so Semi called me up, this is the hardest job I've had so far."

Tendou took the cigarette back for the short light brown haired male, he breathed in the toxic fumes before pressing it into the ash tray. "Just kill anyone in your way."

"Yeah, I just might have to do that."

The two began walking again, Tendou notices a familiar black haired boy with bangs looking at his phone as he stood by the bus stop, his walking stopped Yaku looking up at him with a confused look.

Tendou walked over to the boy wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Hey there little Goshiki."

"Tendou? What're yo-"  
"Watch your back tonight 'kay? It would suck if someone grabbed you, pulling you into an alleyway in the dark of night and poured acid on your skin."

Goshiki's eyes widened as Tendou began to walk away with a sinfulness smile, Yaku looked back seeing a deep fear that resided in the boys eyes. "What was that about?"

"That kid is the fucking reason I'm at Nekoma."

......

Goshiki looked behind him, the sun was beginning to fall and the murderous look in Tendou's eyes taunted his mind, he became paranoid. He began walking faster wanting to get home, looking back he noticed a figure emerge from the alleyway, he began to speed up tripping on an uneven part of the sidewalk.

"W-Wait! Please! Tendou I'm sorry!"

"Tendou? Goshiki what do you mean?"  
The boy looked up making eye contact with familiar olive colored eyes, he sighed as his hand shakily ran through his hair. "Goshiki what do you mean? You were talking about Tendou and he hasn't been seen in a week?"

"Ushijima.. I-I did something I shouldn't have.."

....

Tendou looked at the silverette who was currently smoking a cigarette alone, Tendou inched close quickly hiding as a car pulled up and a tan man got out with a frown on his face, Suga placed the cigaret in the ash tray with a sigh.

"I know, I said I was going to stop I'm sorry Daichi."  
"It's okay Suga, is this your only break tonight?"

Suga nodded, Tendou watched as the two hugged, he noticed Suga slightly flinching as Daichi got closer. "What's wrong?"

"Tendou is missing, and some of the people here are just... I don't know if I can keep doing this job Daichi."

Suga's voice slightly cracked at the end of his sentence, Daichi sighed holding him closer planting a kiss on his forehead. "Then quit, your stress is obviously getting worse. And it's hurting you."

An alarm went off on Suga's phone as he pulled away from the hug with a sniffle. "Uhm, I-I need to go, I have a minuet of my break left." He began walking to the door.

"Hey Koushi?"  
"U-Uhm yeah?"

"I love you." Suga smiled , he ran back over wrapping his arms around Daichi, Tendou watched as the silverette's shoulder began to shake as a choked sob left him, Daichi pulled away kneeling down on the group and cupping the crying males cheeks.

"What happened Suga?"  
"Please, Daichi, please don't make me go back in there."

Tendou noticed makeup covered bruises on Suga's neck, the red head turned away. "He's not in my way, I can't hurt him." He began walking away stopping in front of the club, he looked at the bouncer with a buzzcut. 

"Hey, I'm Tendou I work here. Can I talk to Ushiwaka?" The bouncer mover out of the way letting Tendou inside, he walked past the bar seeing Yamaguchi talking to a tall blonde man with glasses. The homesick feeling hit him as he stopped in front of Ushijima's door.

"Time end this game of ours Ushiwaka." He turned the handle, pausing when he opened the door to see an empty desk. "God fucking damn it."

He walked over to the desk closing the door behind him, he looked at the papers on it. He noticed drawings of the tattoo he had and other documents. Tendou sat down in the chair looking up at the computer screen. "So I have control of the music hm?" Something shiny caught his eye. "A key?"

He picked it up, looking around he noticed two doors, getting up he walked over to the door on the left. The key didn't fit, he turned around walking over to the door on the right. "Perfect."

Turning the handle he pushed it open finding a stairway, he followed it down sighing when he reached the bottom. "There's nothing is there?" He looked around finding dusty boxes and another door, he pushed it open freezing as he looked at all the weapons and maps on the wall.

He got closer, pictures of Kuroo, Semi, and others from the two groups were on the wall pinned to a location circled on the map. He stopped noticing pictures of himself on the map, though they were blurry it was obviously him, a smirk tugged at his lips. "So he knew what I was and still hired me?.... Why.."

A door slammed from the stairway, Tendou looked around seeing no place to hide. "Shit, he'll kill me." He looked at the hand gun on display, he quickly grabbed it pointing it at the bottom of the stairway as olive eyes locked with his and Goshiki appeared by his side.

"Tendou."  
"Ushibaby? Mind tellin' me what this shit is?"

Goshiki looked up at the olive haired male who held a straight face not answering Tendou. "So you knew what the hell I've done and you didn't care? You do realize my mission currently is to fucking kill you right?!"

"Tendou, I gave you a chance because you didn't look like you enjoyed tha-"  
"Oh I fucking love the jobs Semi gives me! That's why I did so many!"

Goshiki began to back up onto the stairs, with and angered look he aimed the gun at Goshiki. "Don't fucking move you little bitch." The boy raised his hands in surrender Tendou laughed as he smiled widely. "Awh how cute, you really think just listening to me is going to save you? Hahahaha no! You hired the fucking boss of Nekoma to come and burn me with chemicals! You should burn as well!"

Goshiki's mouth opened but no sound came out, or what did was muffled by the sound of a gunshot, his hands pressed against his chest blood seeped through his fingers as his knees buckled under him and he fell onto the ground. "Goshiki!"

Tendou smiled seeing Ushijima panic trying to help the dying boy, a small giggle left him as he pet the gun.

"Well Ushibabe, it's just us now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Ushibabe, it's just us now."

Ushijima looked into Tendou's bright murderous gold eyes, here was the red head he loved, a killer. Tendou had the gun in his hand as it pointed up at the ceiling, a smile pulled at the red head's lips as he got down close to Ushijima.

"I'm sure poor little Goshiki won't mind, if we kissed again?"

His lips were inches from Ushijima's the man's olive eyes glanced down at the gun in Tendou's hand, the red head sighed pulling away wrapping his arms around Ushijima's neck with the muzzle of the gun pointed to the back of the olive haired man's head.

"Come on Ushibabe? Didn't you wanna kiss me? Do you not miss me baby?"  
"Tendou you ju-"

"Shh, let me have this moment, you're handsome even with a gun pointed at you."  
Tendou pressed their lips together, Ushijima let his eyes close as he kissed back, slightly opening one he moved closer to a wall pushing Tendou against it. "Ah Tendou, how far do you want me to go?"

A loving smile appeared of the red head's lips as he leaned close to Ushijima's ear. "Fuck me Ushibabe.. Please?" Tendou moved back his head resting against the wall with a soft giggle, Ushijima pressed semi harsh kisses against Tendou's neck hearing those sinful moans come from him again.

"I love you Ushi- Hmm~" Ushijima cut the red head off with a kiss, he didn't want to hear those words yet, he let his hands go down to Tendou's pants pulling them down slightly, he could see the beginning of the red head's tattoo.

"Ten-"  
"Ushijima if you don't shut up I'll shoot you, please.."

The murderous look was gone and was replaced with a scared yet loving look, Tendou was scared to shoot him. He pulled back beginning to undo his belt, he looked back at the red head who was now shaking as he looked at the gun in his hands. He began to pull down his pants leaning in and catching Tendou's lips with his own, he felt the other smile.

The loud sound of a door slamming open made them pause, Ushijima looking away and at Goshiki who held a smile as he weakly held his phone up. "Monsters need to be hunted." The boy laughed Tendou frowned as he aimed the gun at him again about to pull the trigger when it was slapped out of his hand.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at angry olive eyes. "I'm sorry he shot you Goshiki, let me deal with him." The injured boy just let out a groan as Tendou pushed Ushijima off of him grabbing the gun, he felt a hand grab his leg pulling him back. He quickly rolled over pointing the muzzle of the gun at Ushijima's forehead.

"I was going to give you everything.. I wasn't going to go through with Semi's mission. And I get this in return.. I.. All for nothing at all?! Ha! God this is such bullshit ya know?"

"Tendou I-"

"Shut the fuck up Ushiwaka! You know what? I don't wanna fucking look at you aga-" His words stopped as he pulled the trigger, blood hit his face as Ushijima fell limp onto him, Goshiki coughed heavily as he tried to call out to the olive haired male.

Tendou pushed the man off of him, pulling his pants back up and walking over to the dying boy he kicked him to the wall. "I hope you die down here with that asshole." He heard foot steps coming down the stairs, he smiled locking eyes with Suga and Daichi. "Hi Suga.."

"T-Tendou what have you.."  
"I need to do something, I won't be coming back though. Please move I don't wanna shoot you."

Suga slowly moved to the side with Daichi as Tendou passed them, the two heard a coughing sob come from Goshiki, they quickly rushed down helping him up. Daichi looked over his shoulder at the dead man on the floor. "Suga what abou-"

"He's dead, we need to get Goshiki to the hospital hurry up!"

....

Semi rested his head on Shirabu's shoulder, flinching as he heard gunshots go off. "What the fuck?" The two went quiet as what sounded like a body hitting the door made Semi quickly look for his gun. "Shit I can't find it!" Shirabu got up quickly trying to find it but paused when he looked over seeing the door cracked and smiling eyes stared at him.

He slowly moved back to Semi as the door opened revealing Tendou, the ash blonde pushed Shirabu behind him. "Tendou, what are you doing here? Is your mission completed?"

"Yeah it's completed, but I don't want a fucking pay."

His arm rose as he pointed a gun at Shirabu, his smile dropped as he stared at Semi. "You made me kill him, I should take away what's precious to you Eita."

"You wanted that job Tendou, do not blame me for you becoming like this again and killing him, shoot me. I survived your bullets before this one isn't going to be different, you'll aim at my head then my chest but decide to shoot me in the side."

Shirabu slowly opened a drawer seeing Semi's gun, he slowly yet swiftly grabbed it cocking it and getting ready to shoot the red head. "Fine. Let's see if you do survive this time~" A happy laugh left the red head as he pulled the trigger, the bullet shot deep into Semi's side but didn't come out from the other side, the ash blonde choked as he dropped to the ground.

Tendou smiled widely as he got closer to the desk grabbing Semi's flask from the desk, he took a sip. "You seem to really like Vodka and rum, it's an ugly choice." His eyes shifted from Semi to Shirabu as he set the gun down pointing it at the copper head.

"Tsk, fuck off Tendou." The red head raised an eyebrow at the copper head, taking another sip from the flask pausing as he saw the gun, he swallowed and set the flask down. "Shoot me Shirabu, lets see if being with this murderer who has plenty of ghosts haunting his head has taught you anything."

Shirabu pointed the muzzle at Tendou, the red head doing the same, he pulled the trigger but there was no gunshot. "Checkmate." The red head pulled the trigger before turning around and beginning to walk out of the door. He stopped as he saw his blood dripping onto the ground as a loud gunshot went off, he looked over his shoulder to see Semi with his known silver and black gun before the ash blonde collapsed to the ground.

Tendou held his wound as he limped out of the building. "Ushi.. Ushiwaka.. I need to find Ushiwaka." When he got to the bar he entered from the back, he quickly limped down the stairs noticing Goshiki was gone, he collapsed in front of Ushijima's corpse pulling his head into his lap.

"Ushi? Ushiwaka?"

There was no answer to comfort Tendou's sick feeling. "H-Hey Ushiwaka I love you please wake up? Heh, haha, this isn't funny Ushibabe." A series of footsteps came down the stairs as guns cocked.

"Hands where we can see them!"

Tendou smiled as tears ran down his cheeks, he bent back slightly, looking at the series of police men with guns pointed at him.

"Kill me."

Bonus:

"Former Mafia member of Shiratorizawa: Tendou Satori found holding the dead owner of Club Kalopsia. When police found him they say he smiled and asked them to kill him, now he is currently under suicide watch in a rehab that we are not allowed to say for many reasons. He was ruled guilty as he told the judge how he killed Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjiro . A boy named Goshiki Tsutomu in critical condition who might be on his death bed because of Tendou but the hospital does not know for.."

Tendou smiled as he turned looking at the dead and bloody security guard who was meant to be watching him. "I think I'll go home now."


End file.
